thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Ombre and Roddy (Fort)
Muse: at 5:43 PM Castle Library, minutes after Gwydion and Ombre contact Tricksy via Dream. This castle was big. It was big, and nice, and fancy but- the problem with a big castle was there was more room for people to spread out. Which led easily to a lonely Roddy having a hard time finding company. He'd wandered around aimlessly, before heading to the library. Maybe he'd at least find a good book or something. Maybe even- hey. Was that Ombre under the table? Roddy crouched down, and yeah, that was Ombre. She didn't look too good. "Hey," he said softly, reaching over and poking her lightly. "Are you- okay? You know we've got really nice chairs, people usually prefer to sit in those." Izzy: at 6:11 PM Ombre had curled up under the table because it seemed like a good place to hide. She couldn't keep the invisibility up -- just going back to her real body had been taxing enough, and she was supposed to be able to do that any time. Not a very good kitsune. There were definitely better places to hide in this castle, but she missed her library, so under the table it was. She'd dozed off, or just spaced out, curled up on her side with her arms under her head and her tails curled around her. She hadn't thought about the fact that she hadn't dyed her silver tails in a while, and didn't have the energy to use magic to make them orange, until a very large turtle poked her and startled her. None of the Graverunners had seen the silver tails -- but there weren't really kitsune around anymore, any way. Maybe Roddy would think it was normal. "Um, oh, yeah," she stammered, and pulled in on herself a little more. "Really, really comfortable floor, actually. Yeah." Muse: at 8:43 PM "Huh." It was stone, and in Roddy's experience, that wasn't that comfortable. Maybe Ombre was just weird like that though. "Well, um, do you mind some company? Been meaning to talk to you. If you're not too busy napping, that is." Hey wait. Weren't her tails all orange, before? Or maybe he was misremembering. Eh, didn't seem like a big deal. December 12, 2018 'Izzy:'Today at 8:28 AM Ombre stayed under the table. She liked Roddy a lot -- how he could be bizarrely sneaky for a guy his size, and how energetic he always was, how excited he'd gotten when she gave him the Gekker. She'd spent a lot of time tinkering around to make that lute better for him. He made her think of wandering the countryside with a poorly-tuned guitar, making people's ears bleed for money. Mostly they'd paid her to go away. He was actually really good, though, and he deserved a good instrument. She liked all of them a lot, but Roddy was one of her favorites, so she sat up under the table, ducking her head and hunching her shoulders, peering out at him with her knees pulled to her chest. "No, totally. Join me in the fort." She edged to one side. It wasn't a large table. "Uh, if you can fit." 'Muse:'Today at 9:55 AM Yeah. It was small. Roddy eyed the space a minute and then shrugged and did his best to squeeze in. Didn't work that well, felt like half of him was still sticking out. "Hang on, I've got a spell for this!" he said. Started humming a little tune, tapping his fingers against the ground. Was harder without an instrument, but he had the magic to spare. Sugar was tiny, so he picked her build. Didn't want to look like her exactly though, so otherwise he let his features look human. With nice hair, he liked hair. "Tada!" he said, grinning. It was still cramped but they could both fit, at least. Just one kitsune and a pseudo-human. "Watcha think?" 'Izzy:'Today at 10:08 AM Ombre genuinely perked up, banging her head on the underside of the table a bit. "Aw, that's really cool, Roddy! I didn't know you could shapeshift now. Shapeshifting buddies," she whispered, grinning, but still tired. 'Muse:'Today at 10:26 AM "Shapeshifting buddies," Roddy agreed. Ombre'd like a hug right? Yeah she seemed like the type, he reached over and wrapped an arm around her in a brief squeeze. "It's just the one spell, but it's really useful! Haven't used it much yet though. It seems like it'll be fun though. Are you okay? You look a little tired." 'Izzy:'Today at 10:36 AM She tensed a little at the hug, then relaxed. It was just -- surprising. She didn't think any of the Graverunners had ever really touched her at all. Sugar had petted her, when they thought she was just a weird talking fox, and Ripley had patted her on the shoulder for jobs well done, and she'd held Goro's hand when he'd been in the dream with the Glutton, but she'd let go when he'd woken up. It didn't seem like he liked stuff like that. Maybe Roddy did? She sure fuckin' did. So she leaned into him a little. "Oh, yeah, I'm good," she said, a bit carefully. "Just used up all my magic helping someone out with something so I'm kinda, yknow, beat." 'Muse:'Today at 10:48 AM Roddy winced. He knew that feeling. Had been going through it pretty recently. "I'm sure they appreciated it," he said, patting her a little. "It's um. It's good that you do that. You're not- around all the time I know but you've been a good ally. Did I ever thank you for the Gekker? I don't remember. It's a really good lute, the best. And um. I like seeing you even when you don't have presents." There. That was nice things right? That was how this friends thing worked. You were nice even when there wasn't loot involved. 'Izzy:'Today at 11:06 AM Ombre felt herself wobble a little. Aw, man. She wasn't gonna cry. Roddy was so sweet, and -- Gwydion had been really nice to her, too, even though she hadn't been able to keep Tricksy from hurting him, and even though she'd gotten scared and run off on Roddy's team. She wasn't sure she was a good ally at all. "Oh. Um." She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "That's really, really nice of you to say. Y'know, I made the Gekker a long time ago, when I used to play music, but you're way better at that than I was. I'm glad you've got it now." 'Muse:'Today at 11:19 AM "Oh hey you used to play music?" Roddy asked, delighted. Then: "Oh right you were Volpae of course you used to play music. Maybe we could play together sometime. Hansel's got a mandolin- he's not very good but we could all get together and do some music together. It'd be fun!" 'Izzy:'Today at 11:43 AM "We might accidentally deafen the entire castle," she said solemnly, purposefully deadpan to hide the fact that she'd gotten all emotional, "but I'm game." Then she thought for a second. "I guess I'd have to stick around a little longer. Or I could go give my other pals that gold and ... come back, I guess. You think there's room for me in the keep?" 'Muse:'Today at 3:12 PM "If we're that bad I can always silence us too," Roddy said, flapping his hand dismissively. "I think it'd be fun if you did that. Gave them the gold and came back." Maybe more fun if she let them have the gold- but Roddy was trying to be nice and so he wouldn't say that. "It'd be fun to hang out without something world-ending happening. Or you scaring us with skeletons," he teased, poking her lightly. 'Izzy:'Today at 5:42 PM Ombre hesitated for a beat. Roddy thought she was fun? Her tailed waved a little bit, loosening up from the way she'd had them curled around herself. "Okay." She thought for a second. "Yeah, I'll go check in on them, and I'll come back. I can leave tomorrow, when I get my magic back, and -- I'll be back before the end of the week." She was starting to get excited about this. It'd been a really long time since she'd played music, but as long as someone else was bad at it, too, she didn't mind. Azriel and Mahto played music, too, but they were actually good at it -- maybe she should introduce them to Roddy. She bet they'd get along. And then all of her friends could be friends with each other. Well -- once the others knew that she was a person, and not a fox. Ba'ob wouldn't like Mishka, or Goro, probably, or Hansel, but she bet he'd be fucking fascinated by Roddy. He'd probably never seen a turtle that size. Her tails were genuinely wagging, now. "Yeah. Yeah, I can -- I can hang out with both of you, sometimes. Hey, you know I gave Goro this whistle, so he could call me when he needed me? You should get it from him. Or I will." She waved it off. "Or I'll make another one, or something. And then I can make my other friends one, too, so if I'm with you guys, and they need me, then I can go help them out." She realized she was chattering, and stopped, and then threw her arms around Roddy's neck abruptly. "Hey, I feel a lot better, Roddy," she said quietly. "Thanks for hanging out with me. You're really great. No more skeletons, promise." She paused. "Maybe -- one or two skeletons." She pulled back, grinning. "But I'll tell you about'em first, and we can prank people together." 'Muse:'Today at 9:10 PM Her tails were wagging. That was adorable, it made Roddy think of a happy puppy. He grinned, nodding along to her plans. The mention of Goro dimmed his smile a little, but she also said she could make another whistle so that'd be all right. He needed to have a talk with the cleric, and bringing up the whistle on top of it... And then she was hugging him. Roddy hugged back, laughing a little at her promise. "I shall hold you to that," he said with mock severity. "Skeletons are spooky." But pranking other people sounded like a ton of fun. Roddy wondered how Hansel'd react- probably take it's head off. Yeah good thing they were planning to use already dead things then. "A whistle like that sounds really cool," he said, settling back a little. "You should let Goro keep his though. They aren't that hard for you to make are they?" Please say yes. 'Izzy:'Today at 9:19 PM Ombre made a face. "I gotta ... go to a place, and ... get some stuff ..." she said vaguely, staring off into space, then waved it off. "It's not that hard though. It'll just take me a little while to do. I've never needed more than one, before." The excitement hit her again, over that -- over having two or three people who'd want to be able to get in touch with her -- and then all at once the tiredness hit back and she deflated a bit. "Maybe I'll just get that one back from Goro, tomorrow, and then I can make another when I've got time." She brightened a bit. "Maybe my other friends'll help me get the materials. I know you guys are busy having a castle and all." Goddess, this excitement was exhausting. She was looking forward to tomorrow, now, though. She'd be able to make it back to Skyport and see Ba'ob -- maybe she'd give him the whistle. (He might just blow on it a lot and give her a headache, though. Maybe Abel.) 'Muse:'Today at 9:34 PM "Having a castle seems to be a lot less work than capturing one." Roddy grinned, nudging her with his elbow. "I'll be glad to see you get back. Then we can pull pranks and do music and- and other stuff!" 'Izzy:'Today at 9:44 PM She half-straightened and banged her head on the underside of the table again, wincing but still grinning. "Ow. Yeah! Gosh. The sooner I leave the sooner I can get back. I think I'm gonna find somewhere better to nap. Maybe a chair. Maybe even --" she spread her hands dramatically, as if she were invoking the name of something mysterious and arcane -- "a bed." END Title: Fort. Summary: Ombre is tired and sad after helping Gwydion contact Tricksy Smirnova. Roddy finds her and cheers her up, convincing her to keep hanging out with the Runners without even knowing that she's doubting her place among them. Category:Text Roleplay